Operación Boda
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Miyako y Boomer reciben una llamada que los lleva hasta una pequeña casa donde un inmenso hombre de mascara le disloco el brazo a un chico por pedirle matrimonio a su hija. Él no quiere poner cargos así que no hay nada que hacer ahí. Pero Miyako es una romántica empedernida y no puede sacarse ese caso de la cabeza.


_Esta historia está inspirada en un capítulo de una serie policiaca que vi hace mucho. En realidad no recuerdo ni cómo se llamaba. Espero y les guste._

 **Operación Boda**

Miyako se estiro como un gato recargada contra la patrulla. Ese había sido un día cómodo y tranquilo.

—Para usted, señorita— le dijo Boomer, su compañero, mientras le tendía una crepa de vainilla que ella acepto gustosa.

Ambos comieron en silencio, la de él era de cajeta, hasta que…

—¿Entonces ha habido algún avance con Momoko?

El chico tocio ruidosamente, trozos de su comida salieron disparados de su boca mientras se ponía rojo como una sandía (sus pecas eran claramente huesitos de sandía, los jitomates no tienen pecas).

—¿Qué?

Miyako también se río, le encantaba cuando su compañero se ponía así.

—Nada… solo pensé que la podrías haber vuelto a invitar a salir.

—Ya me rechazo una vez. ¿Por qué la volvería a invitar a salir?

Entonces la radio del coche hizo ruido, por primera vez en el día, y ambos decidieron dejar su conversación para después y lanzarse a por ella. Al final la que la consiguió fue Miyako. Una vecina preocupada (oh, esas eran tan inciertas, más de la mitad de las veces no pasaba nada) había reportado unos gritos de la casa de al lado. Estaban a menos de cinco minutos del lugar.

Era una casa pequeña con un jardín descuidado. Una mujer que debía rebasar por poco los cincuenta, con el cabello verde agua señalaba al patio trasero con una cuchara de madera.

—Ellos están ahí, Tokio se volvió completamente loco.

Un hombre joven y un adolescente, ambos de cabello verde, se reían atrás de ella, hasta que la mujer se giró y golpeo con la cuchara a cada uno.

Miyako le hizo una señal con la mirada a Boomer para que tuviera el paralizador a mano por si las cosas se ponían violentas, y ambos corrieron hacia donde les habían señalado.

Un hombre alto y musculoso con una máscara azul sobre la cara tenía su rodilla sobre la cara de un chico flacucho y pálido mientras tiraba de sus dos brazos hacia arriba. A su lado lo que parecía un adolescente gritaba que parara.

—Señor, somos la policía. ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo?— dijo Boomer, a lo que su compañera lo miro ligeramente molesta por su falta de profesionalismo.

—Este maldito quiere abusar de mi hija— respondió el hombre sin inmutarse, era claramente más fuerte que los dos policías juntos y parecía saberlo.

Miyako tarda un par de segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces lo comprende. El que creía que era un adolescente en realidad es una jovencita, con el cabello negro azulado corto y revuelto como chico. Viste un overol de mezclilla y una playera verde seco, ambas prendas sueltas y cuadradas. No tiene nada de maquillaje en la cara, y lo único que delata su feminidad son sus curvas, que luchaban por mostrarse a pesar de la poco favorable ropa.

—¿Es eso cierto?— le pregunto finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!— contesto ella alterada— Él vino a pedirme matrimonio.

Todos se quedan inmóviles durante un par de segundos hasta que Boomer finalmente reacciona. Algo nervioso apunta con su paralizador hacia el padre de la chica.

—Suelte al chico, señor.

-0-0-0-

Miyako se quedó con la chica mientras Boomer hablaba con el padre. Por otro lado el joven había entrado a la casa para que la madre le sirviera una taza de té. El hombre de la máscara, Tokio, le había dislocado el brazo, pero se negaba a ir a servicios médicos.

—Su visa se acaba en menos de un mes, tiene miedo de que lo retengan y no lo permitan irse— le explica la chica, cuyo nombre resulta ser Kaoru.

—¡Él claramente se está aprovechando de ella!— continuaba exclamándole el inmenso hombre al pequeño Boomer que se esforzaba para tomar notas.

—Disculpe señor, pero aun no veo como pedirle la mano de su hija puede ser considerado un tipo de abuso. En cambio dislocarle un brazo…

—Tiene que escucharme— lo interrumpe Tokio—. Mire al chico.

—¿Disculpe?

—¡Le he dicho que mire al chico!

Están cerca de una ventana desde la que se le alcanza a ver tomando té, así que Boomer obedece. Es alto, delgado, con la piel de marfil, rostro refinado, el cabello negro azulado, largo lacio y sedoso agarrado en una cola de caballo, y los ojos de un verde intenso rasgados.

—Ahora dígame. ¿Cómo luce para usted?

"Como el tipo misterioso de la motocicleta en las películas para adolescentes." Pensó Boomer, pero decidió que no era lo más correcto de responder.

—Como un chico.

—Error, como el tipo de chico que sale con alguien como su compañera— lo corrige el hombre señalando con el dedo gordo a Miyako que aún está hablando con Kaoru.

Boomer sigue con la mirada la dirección del dedo. Con curvas bien formadas que se dejan entre ver a través de su traje de policía, brillantes ojos celestes y un adorable par de coletas rubias que caían en tirabuzones. Sí, definitivamente la chica tímida pero hermosa que se quedaba con el chico.

—Ahora vea a mi hija— eso hace.

—Oh.

—¿Ahora entiendes?

—Quizás él está realmente enamorado.

—Es hombre, y es extranjero. No estoy completamente seguro de que país, pero sé que es extranjero y había venido aquí de intercambio. Se le está agotando su visa y tendrá que regresar a su país. Por eso quiere casarse con mi hija, él no la ama, solo quiere la nacionalidad.

Miyako no había conseguido mucha información de Kaoru. El nombre del chico era Butch, lo amaba, era de Indonesia, ambos estudiaban biología en la misma universidad, y si no se casaban pronto no lo volvería a ver. Estaba segura de que podría haberle sacado más información, pero la chica parecía apunto de atestarle un golpe si no la dejaba en paz. Por lo que decidió entrar a la casa para hablar con el chico.

No aporto mucho.

—Sí, soy de Indonesia.

—Sí, estudio biología en la universidad.

—No, no quiero denunciar.

—¿Por qué? Quiero casarme con Kaoru, no destruir su familia.

-0-0-0-

La rubia golpea su cabeza con pesadez sobre el volante de la patrulla, su compañero la mira serio.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

—El padre opina que el sujeto solo quiere la nacionalidad. Y el chico esta tan asustado de que lo envíen de regreso a su país que ni siquiera está dispuesto a ir a un hospital así que…

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio crees que todo esto es una farsa?

—¿Tú no? El chico es muy guapo y…

—¿Estás diciendo que ella es muy fea para él?— le pregunto Miyako indignada.

—Su propio padre lo piensa.

—Pero ella no es fea, solo es poco femenina. Ponle un vestido y un poco de maquillaje e incluso puede llegar a ser más guapa que yo.

Boomer enarco una ceja, incapaz de entender porque la defendía, o como alguna chica podía ser más bonita que ella.

—Llevan conociéndose menos de un año. ¿En serio crees que están enamorados?

—Me gusta más a que todo sea una farsa.

—Claro, el amor siempre es más bonito que las mentiras. Pero, en vista que tanto te agrada la chica. ¿No sería un poco cruel dejar que le rompan el corazón en cuanto él consiga la nacionalidad?

—Entonces evitemos que pase eso. ¿Te parece?

—¿Qué estas tratando de decirme, Miyako?

-0-0-0-

Era un espectáculo bastante interesante, las dos mujeres más bellas de la estación de policías con las caras aplastadas contra un computador, viendo Facebooks ajenos. El turno de los tres había acabado hace más de media hora, pero Boomer continuaba ahí a la espera de que Momoko terminara de ayudar a su compañera con la investigación que había empezado, le había prometido llevarla a casa.

—¿Saben que ambos perfiles seguirán ahí mañana?— les pregunto mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en su silla— Oh, mejor aún. Cuando lleguen a sus casas.

—Ya hemos terminado con los de ellos, ahora estamos revisando los de sus amigos en común— le informo Momoko, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos rosas—. No puedo creer que todos sean tan aburridos.

El chico cedió a sus impulsos y se acercó a ellas para ver entre sus cabezas. Momoko tenía razón, eran un montón de perfiles llenas de fotografías de futbolistas famosos de otros países y uno que otro meme que cuando no hablaba de futbol, hablaba de como pasar los exámenes finales.

—¿Y qué hay de los perfiles de la niña-niño y el vampiro de mal gusto?— pregunta Boomer esperanzado— Si son una pareja tan peculiar deben de tener algo mejor.

—¡No les digas así! — exclama Miyako.

—Hay menos que nada. Kaoru casi no publica cosas y el perfil de Butch debe tener desde que llegó al país. Pero hay unas cuantas fotos de ellos— responde Momoko mientras abre una presentación de PowerPoint que había hecho.

La foto de un equipo completo de fútbol mixto.

Los dos "enamorados" y un chico pelirrojo mordiendo una medalla de primer lugar.

Kaoru, Butch y unas cuantas personas más en una pizzería.

La chica sonriente sentada sobre la espalda del chico que parece estar sufriendo.

—En mi opinión no parecen enamorados— opina Boomer.

—Quizás no mucho, pero tampoco puedes descartarlo por completo. Al menos es obvio que comparten intereses.

—Igual que con el resto de su equipo de fútbol. Eso no significa nada.

—Bueno. ¿Entonces que prosigue?— pregunta Miyako con los brazos cruzados.

—Irnos a casa. Tomamos la declaración de esos chicos, Butch dijo que no quería denunciar, ya no podemos hacer nada. Punto.

Las dos mujeres vieron de mala manera a Bommer por un momento, pero finalmente Momoko se puso de pie y tomo su chamarra.

—Por más que odie admitirlo Boomer tiene razón— la pelirroja se giró hacia el mencionado y lo señalo con un dedo acusador—, hasta cierto punto. Así que intentare descubrir algo más, pero no hoy. Ya es hora de ir a casa a descansar.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente. Habían sido días bastante pesados, tanto en la patrulla como en la estación, por lo que ni Miyako ni Momoko habían tenido la oportunidad de seguir con el caso. Y aunque ambas se morían por descubrir la verdad, para el placer de Boomer, habían terminado por aceptar que no era su asunto. Pero la vida no las iba a dejar pasar página tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo su día?— pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras sus amigos se recargaban agotados contra su escritorio.

—Tuvimos que perseguir a una adolescente que se había robado un collar— respondió Miyako.

—La maldita corría rápido— la secundo Boomer.

—¿Y sabes que es peor? La niña no necesitaba robar. Es una niña de papi que recibe lo mismo de mesada que nosotros de sueldo.

La rubia suspiro mientras se estiraba, a veces en verdad la decepcionaba la humanidad.

—Por cierto. Un muchachito te está buscando, Miyako— le informo Momoko señalando a una pequeña sala de espera—. Lleva aquí casi una hora, no quería hablar con nadie que no fueras tú.

Ahí, sentada en un sillón tan viejo y gastado que en verdad debías estar desesperado para esperar ahí más de quince minutos, estaba Kaoru.

—No es un muchachito— dijo Miyako mientras caminaba hacia el lugar señalado.

La joven jugaba distraídamente con sus manos, así que no la había visto. Por lo que Miyako tuvo un momento para suspirar profundamente una vez antes de hablar.

—Hola.

—Tienes que decirle a mi padre que me deje casarme con Butch— respondió ella, directa.

Por la cabeza de Miyako paso decirle algo cómo "Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar". Sin embargo se limitó a sonreír y sentarse al lado de ella.

—Me encantaría ayudarla, señorita Matsubara, pero creo que ese es un asunto familiar y yo no tengo derecho a meterme— se obligó a decir.

—Oh vamos. ¿En serio crees que no conozco a las de tu tipo?— la cuestiona indignada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estoy segura que no puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad de "hacerla de Cupido" o alguna tontería así. Tú les las revistas de chismes solo para asegurarte que tu "OTP" de famosos sigue junta, lloras cuando las parejas en las novelas se separan y revisas catálogos de vestidos de novia cuando estas en la estética. Y ahora, que en verdad tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a una pareja real… ¿te niegas?

La rubia no sabía si enfadarse, indignarse o reírse. Por un lado todo lo que ella decía era real, pero por otro… ¡Eso era tan grosero!

—Sabes donde vivo, salgo de la escuela a las dos y media y los fines de semana estoy todo el día ahí después de mediodía. Te espero.

Y se fue. Sin más, dejándola ahí botada. Eso estaba realmente mal.

-0-0-0-

Momoko no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, Miyako menos. Salir de su casa a las dos de la mañana e ir prácticamente corriendo hasta la casa de su amiga con la laptop entre los brazos era tan poco propio de ella (bueno, quizás un poco). Pero cuando le había pedido que buscara argumentos para darle al padre de la niña-niño para que la dejara casarse con su dios vampírico extranjero ella no había podido dormir buscando información. Y la había encontrado.

-0-0-0-

Cuando la policía rubia llego a su casa Kaoru casi sale disparada de su silla al lado de la ventana. No la había estado esperando, pero había sido una grata sorpresa verla llegar.

No traía su uniforme de policía, sino un vestido celeste corto y sin mangas con volados y vivos azul marino. También tenía unas como mangas también azul marino bastante separadas del resto de su vestido, se veían estúpidamente incomodas.

—Sabía que vendrías— la saludo.

Ella abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla mientras en su expresión se pintaba una gran tristeza.

—¿Crees que podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado?

La pelinegra asintió mientras procedía a guiarla al jardín trasero, donde se habían conocido. Se sentaron en una banca de madera que seguramente había visto mejores días, y le hico una señal con la cabeza para que empezara a hablar.

—Después de que me pediste que viniera a hablar con tu padre me di el lujo de pedirle a una amiga que investigara… argumentos, para poder defender tú caso— empezó.

Kaoru hizo una mueca pero le dio una señal para que continuara.

—Y… encontramos esto.

Con cuidado le tendió su celular donde se estaba reproduciendo un video de mala calidad donde claramente se veía a Butch bailando… con un chico. Las cosas se pusieron peor solo un par de segundos después de eso, ya que los muchachos en cuestión se empezaron a besar.

Miyako estaba lista para que la pelinegra gritara, llorara o rompiera algo (quizás las tres al mismo tiempo). Pero lo que hizo fue mirarla a los ojos… asustada.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Entiendo que puede…

—¡Te pregunte de donde sacaste eso!

Kaoru no parecía sorprendida, ni genuinamente enojada o triste. Solo muy asustada.

—Escucha con atención, mi padre no puede ver eso. Sí lo hace…

—Kaoru— Miyako la tomo de una mano haciéndola callar—. Mi amiga y yo estamos bastante seguras que este no es un caso aislado, a él en verdad parecen gustarle los hombres, y esta grabación en realidad es bastante reciente…

—Lo sé, fue de una semana y media antes de que decidiéramos casarnos. Yo estaba ahí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te dije que estábamos enamorados. ¿Cómo se supone que este enamorada de él si ni siquiera se algo tan básico como que es gay?

Algo ahí debía de estar mal, algo en la reacción de esa niña debía estar mal.

—Espera. ¿Eres transgenero?— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!— parecía algo escandalizada— Puede que no sea la más femenina, pero estoy bastante contenta con mi género.

—Entonces no entiendo, cómo es que no te importa que a tú… ¿prometido? No le gusten las mujeres.

Kaoru no contesto, se limitó a mantenerse ahí, existiendo. En verdad quería encontrar la "respuesta correcta" que haría que la rubia fuera con su padre y lo convenciera de que ella y Butch debían casarse. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el video, en que si la amiga de la chica lo había encontrado, quien sabe cuántas personas más podrían haberlo visto.

—Estamos enamorados…

—Puede que tú lo estés— Miyako vuelve a tomarla de la mano, ella se esfuerza para no quitarse—. Pero eso no le da derecho de…

—No, es mutuo— ya había decidido, tenía que decirle la verdad—. Yo lo amo, y él me ama, pero no exactamente de una forma… romántica. ¿Sabes la homofobia que existe en Indonesia? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que le puede pasar si regresa y alguien lo descubre? Sí, me sobra algo arriba y me falta algo abajo para ser su tipo. Y a él en verdad le faltan muchos músculos entre sus huesos y su piel para ser el mío. Aparte de que me gustan más rubios y de ojos azules. Pero sabes algo, nos llevamos muy bien. Y no quiero que se vaya, no es como si me fuera a morir si lo hace. Pero Butch verdaderamente podría morir si la gente de su país lo descubre. Y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase, aunque eso implique atarme a él el resto de mi vida. Y de todos modos, siempre existe el divorcio ¿no?

-0-0-0-

Momoko aún no lo comprendía por completo. Boomer definitivamente no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero si Miyako decía que debían ayudar a esa pareja no exactamente pareja a estar juntos, bueno ellos apoyarían. No iban a dejar que un pobre muchachito muriera.

—Disculpe, señor Matsubara— dijo la policía al enorme hombre enmascarado que se encargaba de arreglar un coche en el garaje de su casa.

—Les prometo que no he vuelto a poner un dedo en ese chico, en serio— dijo él inmediatamente vio a los policías—. Mi esposa fue a la tienda, y mis hijos están en la…

—Sabemos que no ha vuelto a lastimarlo, señor Matsubara— lo interrumpe Boomer, mientras ruega mentalmente no estar ahí—. Pero queremos hablar del incidente con usted. ¿Podemos?

-0-0-0-

—¿Están rellenas de fresa?— pregunta Momoko mientras toma las caja de donas casi vacía que le tiende Boomer.

—¿En serio preguntas? Aprecio mi vida.

La pelirroja sonríe de una forma ligeramente macabra antes de devorar el primero de sus tesoros.

—No estas tratando de conquistarme otra vez. ¿0 sí?

—No, en esta ocasión no— contesta él mientras mira "disimuladamente" a su compañera que platica con otra policía llamada Annie.

—Sabía que no estaba loca— murmura Momoko antes de darle una enorme mordida a la segunda dona.

—¿Disculpa?

Pero antes de que la conversación pudiera ir más lejos un par de personas entraron por la puerta haciendo que todos los voltearan a ver.

Kaoru, vestida en un sencillo traje sastre blanco, y Butch, también bastante arreglado, entraron a la estación de policía tomados de la mano. En cuanto los vio ella fue corriendo hacia ellos arrastrando consigo a su reciente esposo.

—Lo logramos— dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos enseñando un anillo de bodas que seguramente no era de oro ni plata—. Estamos casados, lo logramos.

—¿Felicidades?

Boomer no quería que sonara como pregunta, menos considerando lo radiante que se veían ambos chicos mientras daban la noticia. Pero ya lo había hecho y vio como la pelinegra rodaba los ojos con lo que él creía era fastidio, hasta que Momoko salto de su escritorio para abrazar a la parejita. Esa si era una expresión de fastidio.

Miyako, por su parte, empezó a caminar en su dirección lentamente. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. No podía creer que el padre de Kaoru en verdad los hubiera escuchado, seguramente les había contado de su visita y por eso estaban ahí.

Cuando su amiga finalmente se separa de los chicos, Kaoru suelta por primera vez desde que llego la mano de su esposo, para acercarse a ella. Con dulzura la abraza, de una forma completamente distinta a la que fue el abrazo anterior. Y le murmura un "gracias" en el oído antes de separarse.

—La próxima semana me mudo a su departamento y organizaremos una pequeña reunión para festejar. No habrá mucha gente, solo algunos amigos y mi familia. Están invitados— dijo, luego miro con una pequeña mueca a la pelirroja—. Los tres.

—Estaríamos encantados de verlos ahí— agrega Butch que ha abrazado a su esposa por la cintura de una forma más juguetona que romántica—. En verdad que no sabemos cómo agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí.

—Nosotros— lo corrige Kaoru, él sonríe.

—Nosotros. Su padre incluso nos compró una licuadora. ¿Puede creerlo?

—Pero sólo porque tiene la esperanza de que la use para hacer un veneno que te mate.

—¿Y lo harás?— Butch enarca una ceja y la mira con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Para qué más querría una licuadora? Tú vas a cocinar— contesta ella aparentemente seria.

—Antes de que me envenenes.

—Antes de que te envenene.

—Porque quieres quedarte con todas mis cosas.

—No te preocupes, solo con el viejo sillón de dos plazas y la chamarra verde que me gusta.

—¿Ni siquiera con mi taza de brócoli?

—¿Cómo me había olvidado de ella? Claro que la taza de brócoli se quedara conmigo cuando te envenene.

Miyako sonrío. Entendiendo, por primera vez, a que se refería Kaoru cuando dijo que ellos estaban enamorados.

 _Debo decir que estoy más satisfecha con mi trabajo de lo que creía, creo que en verdad quedo bien. Y ojala a ustedes también. ¿Se esperaban lo que paso?_

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
